memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Prodigal Daughter (episode)
Ezri returns to her home to ask her family's help in finding O'Brien, who disappeared while searching for the widow of a dead friend. Summary Miles O'Brien is investigating the recent disappearance of Morica Bilby, the widow of the Orion Syndicate operative he got involved with in the episode Honor Among Thieves. He went on his investigation under a false pretense, but when Bashir realizes the chief is not coming back, he reveals the truth to Captain Sisko. Angry but still pragmatic, the captain asks Dax to contact her mother since she is an influential business woman in the Sappora system, where O'Brien went missing. Ezri's mother, Yanas, uses the opportunity to force a visit from her daughter, to Ezri's annoyance. On Sappora VII, Ezri's brothers, Norvo and Janel, are both happy to see her. Her mother, however, reveals to be a very authoritative figure and greets her daughter very coldly. As the conversations go, we understand that everyone is a little stressed due to the precarious financial state of the company. Norvo is in a particularly bad phase as he also just got refused admission from the Andorian Academy. He is on the verge of abandoning a very promising art career to do the company's bookkeeping, following his mother's (strong) suggestion. Ezri's plea in her brother's favor has no effect on Yanas, her mother even goes on to accuse her of having a bad influence on Norvo. Their conversation is interrupted when a police officer arrives with O'Brien. After the presentations, Yanas takes advantage of having a starfleet engineer in her house to ask him to have a look at a trans-sonic drill problem. The chief finds the problem to be a very strange one, even suggesting sabotage. In the following conversation between Janel and a man named Thadial Bokar, we learn that the company is involved with the Orion Syndicate and that Janel knew Morica Bilby. O'Brien and Ezri, on their side, find Morica's name in the company's financial records. The rest unfolds pretty quickly when they inform Yanas of the fact. Janel admits getting the company involved with the Orion Syndicate to prevent them from going bankrupt a while ago. Bilby's "salary" from the company was a way to return the favor to the Syndicate. But, since she was always asking for more money, the favor became more and more difficult to repay. Because of that, Norvo took unto himself to solve the new problem, killing Morica. Back at Deep Space 9, Ezri and O'Brien have a conversation about the recent events, conversation in which Ezri admits feeling responsible for her brother's fate. She wishes she would have gone back earlier to help Norvo getting out of the influence of her mother for a while and giving him a chance to live his dreams. Memorable Quotes "There are varieties of gagh?" "Oh, yes. I can remember what each one tastes like... and the way they... move when you swallow them. Torgud gagh wiggles. Filden gagh squirms. Meshta gagh jumps. ... Bithool gagh has feet. ... Wistan gagh is packed in targ blood... I have to go now." : - Kira and Ezri "This is not my bar bill." "You're a member of the House of Martok, right? You don't want it to get out that you're refusing to honor the debts incurred by your own House, do you?" (Worf irritably pays the bill) "Always a pleasure to do business with the House of Martok." : - Worf and Quark Background Information * This episode received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Art Direction. * The Tigans' living room is a redress of Vic Fontaine's lounge. * Worf does not appear until the end of this episode as it is likely he is involved in the events depicted in Star Trek: Insurrection. See also: DS9: "It's Only a Paper Moon" *Pergium is pronounced differently in this episode than it was in TOS. In "The Devil in the Dark" it was pronounced Pur-GEE-um, while here it is pronounced PUR-gee-um. *The title of the episode is a reference to the parable known as the Prodigal Son, as told by Jesus in Luke 15:11–32. Links and References Guest Stars * Kevin Rahm as Norvo Tigan * Mikael Salazar as Janel Tigan * John Paragon as Thadial Bokar * Clayton Landey as Fuchida Special Guest Star * Leigh Taylor-Young as Yanas Tigan References Alamo; Andoria; Andorian Academy; Andorian tile (Andorians); Bashir, Amsha; Bashir, Richard; Bilby, Liam; Bilby, Morica; chief engineer; Dax, Audrid; Dax, Curzon; Dax, Jadzia; ''Destiny'', USS; Dominion War; Farian; Federation; Ferengi; Finok, Brinner; gagh; Gran; hamsha; House of Martok; Hovarian Cluster; Jem'Hadar; Korella; latinum; Lorkin; Martok; O'Brien, Michael; Orion Syndicate; Nausicaans; New Sydney; New Sydney police bureau; pergium; Rigel IV; Santa Anna; Sappora VII; Sappora system; Saurian brandy; sonic shower; space sickness; Starfleet; Starfleet Intelligence; suicide; symbiont; targ; Timor II; trans-sonic drill; transtator; Trill; Trills; waveguide; Zee. Category:DS9 episodes de:Die verlorene Tochter es:Prodigal Daughter nl:Prodigal Daughter